TT-33
Tokariew TT-33 ('''potocznie zwany "''tetetka")'- radziecki pistolet występujący w Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call Of Duty: Finest Hour, Call Of Duty: World At War, Call Of Duty Black ops 1. Został nazwany od nazwiska jego projektanta Fiodora Tokariewa. Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Finest Hour Jest jedną z broni niedostępnych dla gracza. W tej grze posiadają ją radzieccy komisarze zagrzewający żołnierzy do walki. Call of Duty: World at War Kampania TT-33 jest podstawowym pistoletem żołnierzy Armii Czerwonej. Po raz pierwszy gracz może go użyć w misji "Ich kraj, ich krew", gdzie jest bronią startową czerwonoarmisty Dmitrija Petrenki i innych Sowietów. Później gracz ma okazję go używać w misjach "Stalowe koło", "Wykwaterowanie" i "Upadek". Należy zauważyć, że w tej przedostatniej gracz jest świadkiem wykonania egzekucji za pomocą tego pistoletu na niemieckim żołnierzu. Zadaje on w miarę duże obrażenia jak na broń dodatkową. Może zabić nawet jednym strzałem niekoniecznie w głowę. Multiplayer W trybie wieloosobowym World at War jest odblokowywany dosyć wcześnie na 21 poziomie. Nie można dołączyć do niego żadnych dodatków. Ma bardzo dużo wspólnego z jego amerykańskim odpowiednikiem M1911. Oba pistolety zadają te same obrażenia, mają podobne rozmiary, identyczną szybkostrzelność (chociaż TT-33 ma niższą w trybie jednoosobowym), podobny dźwięk wystrzału oraz tę samą pojemność magazynka. Mimo to przeglądając statystyki innych pistoletów w grze można dojść do wniosku, że w ogóle się między sobą nie różnią. Tetetka wyróżnia się jedynie niższym odrzutem od Walther P38, który nie jest odczuwalny nawet przy ciągłym strzelaniu. Jednak trzeba zauważyć, że tę zaletę posiada także japoński pistolet Nambu i amerykański Colt. Więc wybór pomiędzy tymi trzema broniami jest wyłącznie kwestią upodobań gracza. Mimo to, większość graczy nie zwraca uwagi na te pistolety i woli postawić na rewolwer Magnum .357, który może zabić nawet na dwa strzały w przeciwieństwie do od trzech do pięciu strzałów Tokariewa. Jedyną zaletą w porównaniu do tego rewolweru jest większa celność radzieckiego pistoletu. Mimo to, nie robi on na graczach wrażenia, bo pistoletów z zasady nie powinno się używać na dalekie dystanse. Te wady można przyćmić używając atut Moc obalająca, który zwiększy obrażenia zadawane przez broń do tego stopnia, że będzie mógł zabić nawet na dwa strzały na średnim zasięgu. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Występuje w rękach radzieckich żołnierzy (do uzupełnienia). Call of Duty: Black Ops TT-33 występuje jedynie w misji "Projekt Nova" dziejącej się w 1945 roku. Jest na wyposażeniu członków Armii Czerwonej oraz Brytyjskich Komandosów, co nie jest do końca zgodne z prawdą historyczną, bo nie ma żadnych powodów, dlaczego Brytyjczycy mieliby używać sowieckich pistoletów. Gracz (jako Wiktor Reznow) ma szansę go używać w sekwencji misji na statku. Trzyma wtedy pistolet w prawej, a latarkę w lewej ręce (tzw. chwyt Harriera). Jego animacja przeładowania wtedy jest taka sama, jaką mają pistolety z dodatkiem Dwie bronie. Po tym można go używać podnosząc go po zmarłych brytyjskich komandosach lub przy użyciu komendy give all. Gracz dostaje wtedy jednego TT-33 z latarką i drugiego bez. Ponownie gracz ma okazję zobaczyć egzekucję zrobioną za pomocą tej broni. Wykonuje ją Lew Krawczenko na niemieckich jeńcach. Ciekawostki (do uzupełnienia) Galeria (do uzupełnienia) Kategoria:Bronie w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Bronie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Bronie w Call of Duty: Finest Hour